


The Gallery

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, romcom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Ignis is going to make sure that his first date with Prompto goes well. He may have forgotten a key part of the process, though.





	The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> zoerussle asked: "Ignis seems to keep getting the short end of the stick in royal soulmate, id love a short fic where hes happy." 
> 
> so i used this writing prompt: "my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”

_where would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?_  texts Ignis. **  
**

Prompto considers the text. He scrolls up on his phone and–okay, no, he didn’t totally miss a conversation where he and Iggy talked about getting dinner tomorrow night. He tries to think if Iggy mentioned anything when they were at Noct’s apartment a few days ago. Or did Noct? Shit, Prompto must have forgotten something.

 _idk?_  Prompto texts back.  _Whatever you want_

 _I was thinking about the Accordan restaurant on 5th,_  Iggy texts back immediately. Okay, so that wasn’t really a question.  _It’s close to the gallery, so we won’t have far to walk._

 _Wait, what gallery?_  Prompto thinks, thumb hovering over his phone. When did Iggy mention a gallery? But he’s clearly expecting that they’re going to dinner… and a gallery… together… on a Friday night…

Prompto mulls this over, considers that the last few times he’s been with Ignis either Gladio or Noctis were also there, and pulls up a group text.

 _hey guys did Iggy ask me out to dinner and a gallery one of the last times we were all hanging out and I just like_ , Prompto sends.  _forgot_

Noctis, probably putting off something important, texts back immediately.  _what_

 _iggy asked you out?????_  [fanfare] [eggplant] [champagne]

_about fucking time_

And then Gladio,  _that’s awesome!_ And,  _what do you mean you ‘forgot’?_

 _i don’t remember him asking me but he just asked what restaurant we should go to and idk???_  Prompto writes, jiggling his thigh against the bench. He moves his camera off his lap and back into its case.

Noctis and Gladio are blowing up his phone, with things like,  _he didn’t ask you out around us but he’s been pining FOREVER_ and i _t’s been SUCKING so GO ON A DATE with him_ and  _did he forget to ask you out and omg how could he forget the most important part of going on a date???_ and _unless did you get hit on the head during practice gladio did he hit his head??_ and _nah he hasn’t had any injuries in practice recently he’s fine_

Prompto goes back to the chat with Iggy.

 _so, i don’t remember you asking me out_ , he writes,  _but that sounds great, let’s do the accordan restaurant_

He sends, and it takes less than a second for Ignis to call him.

“Prompto,” Ignis says, and sighs audibly over the phone. “It appears I was… so worked up about this gallery and dinner and going on a date with you,” and Prompto thrills a bit that Ignis who’s a Count and looks so handsome all the time and is so cool wants to go on a date with him, “that it appears I forgot to do the asking out part of it.”

“That’s a pretty important part of it,” Prompto says, when Iggy doesn’t continue.

He laughs a bit. “Indeed. So, well,” he says, “there’s a photography gallery showing at the Titan tomorrow night. Would you like to go see it with me and get dinner?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, smiling. “That sounds great. I heard there’s a great Accordan restaurant in walking distance of the gallery, too.”


End file.
